This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to a locking mechanism for an awning roller.
Awnings commonly include a canopy having one edge attached to a wall and an opposite edge attached to a roller. The roller rotates on an axle supported on support arms at each end of the roller. The support arms are pivotably attached to the wall. The roller rotates on the axle so that the canopy can be rolled on the roller for storage. The roller is spring loaded to facilitate rolling of the awning by a torsion spring, for example. It is desirable to lock the roller in position when the awning is in a stored or deployed position. In particular, roller locks are known that toggle between a "roll up" position, which prevents deployment and permits retraction of the canopy, and a "roll down" position, which prevents retraction and permits deployment of the canopy. Examples of roller locks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,654 to Duda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,396 to Quinn, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,223 to Ouellette.